Sauron
Morgothov najvernejší sluha ' ''"Sauron ... bol menej zlý než jeho pán iba v tom, že dlho slúžil inému a nie sebe." '''Silmarillion : Valaquenta Sauron bol pred a počas Prvého veku najmocnejší a najdôveryhodnejší Melkorov sluha. Po porážke svojho pána sa počas Druhého a Tretieho veku neustále snažil podmaniť si Stredozem. Tajne vykoval Jeden Prsteň, čím podviedol elfov z Eregionu, ktorí pod jeho vedením vytvorili Prstene Moci. Vykovaním Jedného Prsteňa sa Sauron stal "Pánom Prsteňov". História Pôvod Sauron bol, ako jeden z Maiar, stvorený Ilúvatarom pred Hudbou Ainur. Na počiatku času bol jedným z tých Ainur, ktorí zostúpili do Eä. Tam sa stal jedným z Maiar, ktorí slúžili Aulëmu a bol známy ako Mairon. Čoskoro však bol zvedený Melkorom a stal sa jeho najmocnejším a najdôveryhodnejším služobníkom. Sindar z Beleriandu ho poznali ako Gorthaura, zatiaľ čo ostatné národy ho poznali ako Saurona. Roky Stromov Potom, ako Melkor na severozápade Stredozeme vybudoval svoju obrovskú pevnosť Angband, ustanovil Saurona jej veliteľom. Keď Valar pri Obliehaní Utumna zajali Melkora, vthli do Utumna a spolu s Angbandom ho prehľadali. Saurona sa im však nájsť nepodarilo. Prvý vek Sauron sa teraz stal kúzelníkom s hrozivou mocou, pánom tieňov a prízrakov, podlým v múdrosti, krutým v sile. Znetvoril všetko, čoho sa dotkol, zdeformoval všetko, čomu vládol. Pán vlkolakov vládnuci mukami. Silmarillion'', kapitola ''O skaze Beleriandu a páde Fingolfina Po Melkorovom oslobodení a následnom zničení Dvoch valinorských Stromov po prvý raz vyšlo na oblohu Slnko a ohlásilo prebudenie ľudí. Morgoth tajne opustil Angband, aby našiel a skazil Druhorodené Ilúvatarove deti. Saurona nechal v pevnosti a poveril ho vedením vojny. Po Fingolfinovom páde Sauron zaútočil na Tol Sirion a na Orodretha a ostatných obrancov ostrova padol obrovský strach. Dobyl Minas Tirith a zmenil ho na Morgothovu strážnicu. Tam sa usadil a nádherný Tol Sirion sa zmenil na Tol-in-Gauroth, Ostrov vlkolakov. Keď sa Morgoth dopočul o skutkoch Barahira a jeho druhov, nariadil Sauronovi, aby ich našiel a zabil. Gorlim, jeden z Barahirových druhov bol zajatý a predvedený pred Saurona, ktorý mu sľúbil, že ho aj s jeho ženou Eilinel oslobodí výmenou za informácie. V hrôze zo Sauronových očí Gorlim prezradil všetko, čo vedel. Miesto Barahirovho úkrytu tak bolo vyzradené nepriateľovi. Sauron potom Gorlima zabil. Beren, Barahirov syn, prisahal pomstiť smrť svojho otca. Túlal sa Dorwinionom ako vydedenec a vykonal veľké skutky, o ktorých sa chýry rozleteli široko-ďaleko. Morgoth na jeho hlavu vypísal odmenu a Sauron, veliaci veľkej armáde vlkolakov a zlých zverov, pátral po Berenovi. Beren, Finrod Felagund a desať ďalších spoločníkov opustilo Nargothrond a vydali sa hľadať silmarily. A hoci boli zamaskovaní za orkov, Sauron ich spozoroval, keď vstúpili do údolia medzi Ered Wethrin a Taur-nu-Fuin. Nechal ich zajať a predviesť. Sauron a Finrod potom zviedli súboj v piesňach moci a hoci moc oboch bola veľká, Sauron zvíťazil. Strhol z nich ich maskovanie, no nepodarilo sa mu zistiť, kto sú. Nechal ich teda uvrhnúť do tmavej kobky, kde ich jedného po druhom požierali vlkolaci. Ani tvárou v tvár tejto hrôze však nezradili jeden druhého. Keď boli všetci ich spoločníci mŕtvi, v kobke ostali len Finrod a Beren. Keď prišiel vlkolak, aby zabil Berena, Finrod napol všetky sily, aby ho porazil. Podarilo sa mu to, no bol vážne zranený a zomrel. V tomto temnom momente prišla Lúthien na most vedúci na ostrov a zaspievala. Z veže Minas Tirith Sauron uvidel, že je to slávna dcéra Melian a Thingola. Túžil ju zajať a odovzdať Morgothovi a tak poslal k mostu vlka, ktorého však rýchlo a potichu zabil Huan. Poslal mnohých ďalších a každého z nich Huan zabil. Nakoniec poslal Draugluina, otca všetkých angbandských vlkolakov. Medzi Huanom a Draugluinom vypukol ľúty boj, no Draugluin nakoniec utiekol. Skôr, ako skonal, oznámil svojmu pánovi, že je tam Huan. Sauron na seba vzal podobu najväčšieho vlkolaka, akého kedy svet videl a vydal sa k mostu. Tam skočil po Lúthien, no Huan sa vymrštil a vypukol medzi nimi boj. Poraziť valinorského psa sa však Sauronovi nepodarilo. Vzdal sa Lúthien a na oplátku za svoje prepustenie jej odovzdal kontrolu nad ostrovom. Potom na seba vzal podobu upíra a ušiel do Taur-nu-Fuin, kde naplnil les hrôzou. Po Vojne hnevu, zničení Thangorodrimu a Morgothovom páde prijal Sauron krásnu podobu a v strachu pred hnevom Valar ľutoval svoje činy. Eönwë mu nariadil, aby sa vrátil späť do Valinoru, kde nad ním Manwë vynesie rozsudok. No Sauron nebol ochotný zniesť také poníženie a tak utiekol a ukryl sa v Stredozemi. Druhý vek Ukutie Jedného prsteňa Potom, ako niekoľko storočí ležal v úkryte sa znova začal aktivizovať. Do roku 1000 D.V. naberal moc, usadil sa v Mordore, a neďaleko Hory osudu, začal budovať obávanú temnú vežu, Barad-dûr. Podobne ako predtým Morgoth, aj Sauron zhromaždil obrovské armády orkov, trolov a je možné, že aj iných zlých tvorov. Pomocou prísľubov moci a bohatstva skazil srdcia ľudí, najmä Východňanov a Južanov (Haradčanov). Hoci Sauron vedel, že ľudia sú ľahšie ovládnuteľní, snažil sa do svojich služieb priviesť elfov, ktorí boli omnoho mocnejší. Okolo roku 1500 D.V. prijal krásnu podobu, nazval sa Annatar, "Pán darov", a spriatelil sa s elfskými kováčmi z Eregionu, ktorých učil remeslám a mágii. Niektorí elfovia, medzi nimi Galadriel a Gil-galad, mu nedôverovali, no málokto im venoval pozornosť. Sauron napriek tomu elfom radil a pomáhal pri kovaní Prsteňov moci. Sám však v tajnosti ukul svoj vlastný prsteň - Jeden Prsteň, ktorý mal ovládať elfské prstene. Na Prsteň Sauron vytepal nápis: Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. ...čo v západčine znamená: Jeden Prsteň vládne všetkým, Jeden všetkým káže, Jeden všetky privedie, do temnoty zviaže. Keď si však Sauron nasadil Prsteň, elfovia vycítili jeho zradu, sňali si prstene z rúk a ukryli ich. Sauron im otvorene vyhlásil vojnu a žiadal, aby mu všetky prstene odovzdali. Elfom sa tri najmocnejšie podarilo ukryť, no 16 zvyšných padlo do rúk Saurona. Trpaslíkom dal sedem a ľuďom deväť, pretože vedel, že ľudia sú najľahšie ovládnuteľní a zotročiteľní. Avšak páni trpaslíkov, ktorí dostali prstene, sa ukázali ako príliš odolní moci prsteňov a tak sa z nich nestali prízraky ani otroci Sauronovej vôle. Prstene však u nositeľov vyvolávali neuhasiteľnú túžbu po zlate, čo neskôr spôsobilo medzi trpaslíkmi mnoho zármutku. Ako však Sauron správne predpokladal, z nositeľov Deviatich sa stali prízraky, Nazgûlovia, najmocnejší Sauronovi služobníci. Ak by elfovia včas nerozpoznali Sauronovu zradu a neprestali by používať moc prsteňov, následky by boli pre Slobodné národy Stredozeme katastrofické. Väčšina ľudí obývajúcich Stredozem podliehala po vytvorení Nazgûlov moci Prsteňa. Výnimkou boli Númenorčania, ktorí boli priďaleko, no napriek tomu sa povrávalo, že traja z Nazgûlov boli za života Númenorčania. Elfov by pravdepodobne stihol podobný osud a stali by sa Sauronovými otrokmi. Celebrimborov hrdinský odpor sa teda ukázal ako jeden z kľúčových momentov histórie Stredozeme. Niekedy v tomto čase (17. storočie D.V.) začal byť Sauron známy ako Temný pán Mordoru a približne v rovnakom čase bola dokončená aj jeho pevnosť Barad-dûr. Aj bez ovládania elfov mal obrovskú moc a počas Vojny elfov so Sauronom dobyl takmer celú Stredozem. Armády númenorského kráľa Tar-Minastira však dorazili včas a v bitke porazili Saurona, ktorý unikol len s telesnou strážou späť do Mordoru. Bol porazený, no nebol zničený. Veľká časť Stredozeme ležala v ruinách a Sauron znova začal zhromažďovať svoje armády. Pred koncom Druhého veku znova velil dostatočne veľkým armádam, aby sa pokúsil ovládnuť Stredozem. Prisvojil si tituly Pán Zeme a Kráľ ľudí, čím urazil Númenorčanov, mocných potomkov ľudí, ktorí bojovali v Prvom veku proti Melkorovi. Niektorí z nich boli, cez Elrosa, potomkami Berena a Lúthien. Númenor Númenorčania žili na ostrove Númenor ležiacom v mori medzi Stredozemou a Valinorom a pretože v tom čase boli pyšní, prišli do Stredozeme s ohromujúcou armádou. Kráľ Ar-Pharazôn pochodoval so svojimi jednotkami až do Mordoru bez jedinej bitky a žiadal, aby sa Sauron pred ním pokoril. Keď videl, že ani najmocnejší z jeho služobníkov proti Númenorčanom nič nezmôžu, zostúpil z temnej veže bez akéhokoľvek odporu. Vzal na seba krásnu podobu a lichotil kráľovi Númenoru, no ten trval na tom, že musí odísť na ostrov ako rukojemník. Sauron predstieral nešťastie z takéhoto vývoja udalostí, no v skutočnosti bol potešený, pretože sa mu naskytla príležitosť zničiť Númenorčanov zvnútra. Trvalo len niekoľko málo rokov, kým sa Sauron stal zo zajatca najdôveryhodnejším kráľovým radcom, ktorému sa snažil votrieť do priazne takmer celý kráľovský dvor. Využil ich strach zo smrti a mnoho Númenročanov klamstvami zviedol k uctievaniu Morgotha, o ktorom tvrdil, že má moc uchrániť ich pred smrťou. Keď jeho moc dosiahla vrcholu, nechal postaviť obrovský Chrám, v ktorom na Morgothovu počesť vykonával ľudské obety. Nakoniec presvedčil Ar-Pharazôna, aby sa vzbúril proti Valar, zaútočil na Valinor a získal ho pre seba. No tu Sauron "napálil" sám seba, pretože Eru priamo zasiahol, pochoval ostrov pod vlnami, zničil númenorskú flotilu a obrovskú armádu, ktorá dorazila do Amanu, pochoval a uväznil pod horami kameňa v Jaskyniach zabudnutia. Svet bol zakrivený, takže len elfské lode sa mohli doplaviť na Najzápadnejší Západ. Sauronove telo bolo zničené, no jeho duch nezoslabol. Ušiel aj s Prsteňom späť do Mordoru kde počas Temných rokov znova nadobudol fyzickú podobu a získal späť väčšinu svojej moci. Stratil však schopnosť vziať na seba krásnu podobu a tak od tých čias vládol silou a hrôzou. Zo Skazy sa však zachránilo niekoľko Verných na čele s Elendilom, ktorí v Stredozemi založili kráľovstvá Gondor a Arnor. Strata Prsteňa Po krátkom období obnovenej vojny so Sauronom Elendil a jeho ľud vytvorili spojenectvo s elfským kráľom Gil-galadom. Vytvorili tak spojenectvo známe ako Posledné spojenectvo elfov a ľudí, a spoločnými silami bojovali proti Sauronovi. Nakoniec sa im podarilo poraziť Sauronove armády v Bitke o Dagorlad a vstúpiť do Mordoru. Tam dlhých sedem rokov obliehali Barad-dûr, až kým samotný Sauron nezostúpil z veže a nebojoval s Elendilom a Gil-galadom. Oboch kapitánov zabil, no Elendilov syn Isildur pozdvihol otcov zlomený meč Narsil a odťal zo Sauronovej ruky Vládnuci Prsteň. Oslabený Sauronov duch potom znova ušiel, ďaleko na východ Stredozeme. Prsteň si privlastnil Isildur, čo sa mu neskôr stalo osudným, keď ho aj s družinou na ceste do Imladrisu prepadli orkovia. Isildur si v snahe uniknúť Prsteň nasadil, no ten ho zradil, zvliekol sa mu z prsta, čím sa Isildur znova stal viditeľným pre oči orkov a tí ho dostrieľali šípmi. Tento incident sa neskôr stal známy ako Katastrofa na Kosatcových poliach. Prsteň sa po nej na takmer 2000 rokov stratil v rieke Anduina, až kým ho nevylovil hobit Deagol. Tretí vek Sauronov návrat Po porážke vo Vojne Posledného spojenectva Sauron na dlhý čas stratil schopnosť vytvoriť si hmotné telo. Sauron znova začal naberať podobu až okolo roku 1000 T.V. a okolo roku 1050 T.V. začal znova sužovať časti Stredozeme svojim tieňom. Približne v tomto čase začal obývať juh Veľkého zelenolesa, kde si zvolil kopec Amon Lanc ako miesto pre vybudovanie svojej pevnosti Dol Guldur. Múdri si sprvoti mysleli, že sa to vrátil a na juhu Veľkého zelenolesa usadil jeden z Nazghûlov. Keď Gandalf v roku 2063 T.V. vstúpil do Dol Gulduru, bytosť sídliaca v pevnosti pred ním ušla na východ, čím sa začalo obdobie Ostražitého mieru. Ostražitý mier Sauron sa vrátil v roku 2460 T.V. a znovu sa usadil v Dol Guldure. Gandalf po niekoľkých storočiach, počas ktorých sa snažil dotlačiť Bielu radu k jednaniu, znova v roku 2850 T.V. vstúpil do pevnosti a zistil, že bytosť známa ako Nekromancer nebola v skutočnosti nik iný ako Sauron. Gandalf o tom informoval Radu a naliehal, aby čo najskôr zaútočili na pevnosť. Saruman, ktorý sa medzitým dozvedel o spojení Jedného Prsteňa a Kosatcových polí, však proti návrhu namietal. Trvalo ďalších 90 rokov, kým sa Gandalfovi konečne podarilo presvedčiť Bielu radu, aby zaútočila na Dol Guldur a Saurona vyhnala. Ten to však predvídal a vrátil sa späť do Mordoru, kde dokončil obnovu zničenej temnej veže Barad-dûr, ktorú mnoho rokov predtým začali Nazghûlovia. Vojna o Prsteň Sauron znova vybudoval obrovské armády z orkov a zotročených ľudí z juhu a východu Stredozeme. Zvolil si symbol oka bez viečka ktoré sa stalo symbolom moci a strachu. Po mučení Gluma sa dozvedel, že Prsteň našiel Bilbo Vreckarík z Kraja. Vyslal svojich najsmrtonosnejších služobníkov, Nazghûlov, ktorí však zistili, že Bilbo, rovnako, ako jeho synovec Frodo, odišiel. Sauron však nevedel, že Frodo sa stal členom Spoločenstva Prsteňa, ktorého cieľom bolo Prsteň zničiť. Zhromaždil svoje obrovské armády, aby dobyli pevnosti, ktoré mu odporovali a vyslal Prsteňové prízraky, aby zabili Froda. Približne v tomto čase sa dozvedel, že Aragorn, Isildurov dedič sa tiež stal členom Spoločenstva Prsteňa a že zhromažďuje armády na boj proti nemu. Keď boli Sarumanove armády porazené, Aragorn použil palantír z Orthancu, aby sa ukázal Sauronovi, ktorý nesprávne usúdil, že Aragorn má Prsteň. Vyslal teda armádu vedenú svojim najmocnejším služobníkom, Černokňažným kráľom Angmaru, aby zničila Minas Tirith v bitke, ktorá sa stala známa ako Bitka na Pellenorských poliach. Hoci bitku Sauron prehral, Slobodné národy Stredozeme boli značne oslabené. Sauron mal v zálohe dostatočné množstvo jednotiek, ktoré by mu zabezpečili vojenské víťazstvo. Gandalf mu však prešiel cez rozum, keď naviedol kapitánov Slobodných národov, aby vytiahli proti nemu, čím odpútali jeho pozornosť od skutočnej hrozby, Froda, Nositeľa Prsteňa, ktorý sa blížil ku koncu svojej výpravy za jeho zničením. Frodo však v poslednej chvíli zlyhal a podľahol moci Prsteňa na mieste, kde bol kedysi ukutý. Glum ho však nechtiac zachránil, keď sa Prsteňa zmocnil v zúfalej snahe znova ho vlastniť a následne sa s ním zrútil do lávy. Sauronova moc tak bola zničená a rovnako bola zničená aj jeho fyzická podoba. Jeho duch sa vznášal nad Mordorom ako čierny oblak, no odfúkol ho mocný poryv západného vetra. Sauron bol teraz trvalo ochromený a už nikdy v Stredozemi nepovstal. Podobný osud stihol aj Sarumana. Po Treťom veku Keďže bol zničený Prsteň, v ktorom sa nachádzala väčšina Sauronovej zostávajúcej moci, Sauron bol zredukovaný do podoby zlého ducha, ktorý už nikdy neovplyvňoval a nezasahoval do udalostí Stredozeme. Keďže bol jedným z Ainur, nezomrel, no v podobe tieňa zrejme blúdil po Stredozemi. Je tiež možné, že bol vykázaný do Prázdnoty, kde bol spútaný jeho pán, Morgoth. Výzor Sauron je pozoruhodný tým, že aj keď je jednou z hlavných postáv Pána prsteňov, nikdy sa počas udalostí opísaných v knihe priamo neobjaví. Nikde tiež nie je žiadny detailný opis toho, ako vyzeral, vždy ide len o nejasné náznaky. V Silmarillione je Sauron opísaný ako bytosť schopná meniť podobu. Vzal na seba mnoho podôb, medzi nimi aj hada, netopiera a tiež obrovského vlka. Po Morgothovej porážke Sauron prijal krásnu podobu, v ktorej sa nazýval Annatar, Pán darov. Túto podobu si udržiaval až do Pádu Númenoru. Jeho telo však bolo počas Pádu zničené a odvtedy schopnosť vziať na seba krásnu podobu stratil . O Sauronovom výzore v podobe Temného pána máme niekoľko indícií. Tolkien ho v jednom zo svojich listov opísal ako bytosť v ľudskej podobe, väčšieho, no nie gigantického vzrastu, na ktorej sa odzrkadľovala zloba a nenávisť. Určite vyžaroval obrovské teplo, až také veľké, že prostým dotykom dokázal upáliť Gil-galada na smrť. Isildur jeho ruku opísal ako čiernu, no páliacu ako oheň, čo naznačuje že celé jeho telo bolo akoby očiernené od ohňa a tepla. Vzhľadom na to, že Sauron bol duchom ohňa podobne, ako Arien alebo balrogovia táto jeho vlastnosť nie je veľmi prekvapujúca. Vysvetľuje tiež, prečo na Prsteni žiarili znaky, kým ho mal Sauron na prste, no potom, ako ho Isildur z jeho rukz odsekol sa z Prsteňa znaky stratili a znova sa objavili až vtedy, keď bol vystavený ohňu. Glum, ktorý Saurona videl na vlastné oči, ho opísal ako štvorprstého, čo naznačuje, že nebol schopný zregenerovať prst odseknutý Isildurom. Prečo to však bolo tak je záhadou, no naznačuje to podobnosť s ranami, ktoré utŕžil Morgoth od Fingolfina, pretože ani tie sa nikdy nezhojili. Sauron však nepôsobil len svojím fyzickým vzhľadom, ale okolo seba vyžaroval aj auru obrovskej zloby. Jedna časť Silmarillionu opisuje jeho prítomnosť ako "hrozivú" a jeho oči ako "zastrašujúce". Jeho prítomnosť samotná tiež dokázala všetkých, okrem najodvážnejších, dohnať k šialenstvu. Zbrane a schopnosti Sauron bol jedným z najmocnejších Maiar. Pôvodne patril k Aulëho ľudu a tak získal veľké "vedecké" poznatky o svete, o látkach a materiáloch, ktoré ho tvoria a o tom, ako ich použiť. Tieto poznatky si uchoval aj do budúcnosti a využíval ich po celý čas "výkonu funkcie" Temného pána v Stredozemi. Využil ich pri kovaní Jedného Prsteňa, alebo tiež pri stavbe svojej pevnosti Barad-dûr. Sauron sa spájal hlavne s ohňom. Ohnivé oko bez viečka je často používané ako symbol jeho moci a je zobrazované na každej jednej zástave či bojovej štandarde. Jeho schopnosť manipulovať s ohňom skrytým v útrobách zeme bola pre Morgotha neoceniteľná a zdá sa logické predpokladať, že vyhne Angbandu aspoň z časti vďačili Sauronovi za svoju efektivitu. K Sauronovým hlavným schopnostiam patril klam a pretvárka. V Prvom veku na seba vzal mnoho podôb, v boji proti Huanovi a Lúthien vieme o štyroch - o jeho "normálnej" podobe, ktorá bola, pravdepodobne, podobou temného mága, podobe obrovského vlka, hada a nakoniec netopiera "ktorému z krku na stromy kvapkala krv". Na konci Prvého veku Sauron prijal krásnu podobu, aby očaril a obmäkčil kapitánov armád Valar a prosil o odpustenie. V Druhom veku znovu prijal krásnu podobu a pod pseudonymom Annatar podviedol elfov, ktorí vytvorili Prstene moci. Na to, aby zmiatol eflov z Eregionu však isto bolo treba viac, než len krásna podoba. Sauron doslova viedol elfov pri vytváraní artefaktov, ktoré síce dokázali vykonať mnoho dobrého, no boli určené na to, aby v konečnom dôsledku zabezpečili jeho vládu nad svetom. Elfovia si až "o 5 minút 12 uvedomili", s kým majú dočinenia a iba tesne unikli jeho pasci. O niekoľko storočí neskôr bol Sauron schopný zviesť Númenorčanov a pomocou prísľubu večného života ich nasmerovať priamo do záhuby, ktorá sa stala dôkazom jeho manipulatívnej povahy a schopnosti pokriviť vnímanie jeho nepriateľov. Medzi ním a symbolom, ktorý používa, je zaujímavá súvislosť. Kým on sám sa len málokedy ukazuje osobne a otvorene a dokáže oklamať všetkých okrem tých najostražitejších, sám seba znázorňuje ako vševidiace oko schopné preniknúť všetkými maskami. Sauronove schopnosti sa časom strácajú a upadajú v súlade s Tolkienovou myšlienkou, že zlo je obmedzené, marnotratné a nakoniec zničí samo seba. Po páde Númenoru nie je mnoho rokov schopný nadobudnúť fyzickú podobu a keď sa mu to konečne podarí, je to podoba strašného Temného pána, ktorý už nikdy nie je schopný zjavovať sa v krásnej podobe. Po strate Prsteňa mu to trvá ešte dlhšie, no v čase Vojny o Prsteň ju už nadobudol. V prológu filmu Pán prsteňov: Spoločenstvo Prsteňa Sauron používa čierny palcát, ktorým zabil Isildura. Jedinou jeho ranou drví celé oddiely, takže je pravdepodobné, že je nejakým spôsobom magicky posilnené. Skutočný rozsah Sauronových schopností však Tolkien nechal z veľkej časti na čitateľovu predstavivosť. Tak, ako jeho pán, Morgoth, aj on dokáže meniť podobu sveta silou svojej vôle, hoci na rozdiel od Morgotha v omnoho menšej miere. Etymológia mena Sauron je quenijské meno, ktoré údajne znamená "Hnusný", "Hnusiaci sa", prípadne "Odporný". V rôznych rukopisoch pojednávajúcich o lingvistických otázkach je uvedených niekoľko teórií o pôvode mena Sauron: * odvodzuje sa z quenijského saura (špinavý, zapáchajúci, zhnitý, z koreňa THUS) * odvodzuje sa od quenijského saura (hnusný, odporný, z koreňa SAWA). Rukopis ďalej hovorí, že Sauron "môže byť pôvodne sindarské slovo odvodené zo saur, no pravdepodobne je z quenijčiny". Tento pôvod bol však zrejme zamietnutý, pretože za ním v rukopise nasleduje komentár "Nie. THAW-'', krutý, ''Saura, krutý". * odvodzuje sa od staroelfského koreňa Øaurond-'' (zformovaného z prídavného mena ''Øaurā, teda "odporný") * odvodzuje sa od Thauron, ktoré obsahuje sindarský element thaur, (ohavný, odporný) ktorý možno nájsť tiež v Gorthaur. Ďalšie mená a tituly Gorthaur (zo sindarčiny) bolo meno používané v Prvom veku Sindar, ktoré znamená "Strašná hrôza". V niektorých Tolkienových poznámkach z 50-tych rokov 20. storočia sa uvádza, že Sauronove pôvodné meno bolo Mairon, (čo znamená "obdivuhodný", "úžasný", alebo aj "skvelý"), no "toto sa zmenilo, potom, ako bol zvedený Melkorom. Až do pádu Númenoru sa však nazýval Mairon Úžasný, alebo aj Tar-Mairon (Kráľ Skvelý)". Medzi jeho mnohými titulmi boli Nekromancer, Nenávidená hrôza, Bezmenný nepriateľ, Krutý, Temný pán Mordoru a Pán prsteňov. Dúnadančania ho kvôli úlohe, ktorú zohral pri páde Númenoru a pri ukutí Prsteňov moci nazývali Sauron Podvodník. Iné verzie legendária Pred publikovaním Silmarillionu bol Sauronov pôvod a skutočná identita záhadou pre každého, kto nemal kompletný prístup k Tolkienovým poznámkam. V skorých verziách Sprievodcu Stredozemou je Sauron opísaný ako "pravdepodobne jeden z Eldar". Ako sa píše v Histórii Stredozeme, Sauron od najskorších verzií Silmarillionu prešiel mnohými zmenami. Prototypom tejto postavy bol Tevildo, pán mačiek, ktorý v Knihe stratených príbehov, časť druhá, v časti Príbeh o Tinúviel hral v príbehu o Berenovi a Lúthien úlohu, ktorú neskôr prebral Sauron. Tevildo (stále počas obdobia Knihy stratených príbehov) bol transformovaný na postavu menom Thû, Nekromanta. Meno sa neskôr zmenilo na Gorthû, Sûr, a nakoniec na Sauron. Gorthû sa v podobe Gorthaur zachovalo v Silmarillione. Nekromancer Nekromancer v Hobitovi je záhadná a ničomná bytosť krátko spomenutá Gandalfom ako jedno z nebezpečenstiev šíreho sveta a do príbehu knihy zasahuje len okrajovo. Vysvetľuje, prečo družina šla nebezpečnou cestou cez Temnoles a nie naokolo a je tiež dôvodom, prečo Gandalf počas časti výpravy chýbal. Tématicky dáva Nekromancer, skutočne "príšerná" sila nad sily hlavných protagonistov, svetu Hobita vyšší stupeň reality, ktorý Tolkien považoval za potrebný, aby "rozprávka" znela realistickejšie. Napriek falošnému menu sa môže zdať, že Nekromancer mal byť vždy Sauronom, postavou, ktorá sa objavuje už v najranejších fázach Tolkienovho legendária, ako Tevildo v Príbehu o Tinúviel. Krátko po publikovaní Silmarillionu Tolkien napísal: Pán Vreckarík začal ako humorný príbeh medzi konvenčnými a nekonzistentnými rozprávkovými trpaslíkmi bratov Grimmovcov, ktorý bol prikreslený na okraj stránky. Rovnako tak aj Sauron Hrozný nakúkal cez jej okraj. Hobit však nebol pôvodne zamýšľaný ako súčasť Tolkienovej širšej mytológie a tak Nekromancer nemusí byť nevyhnutne zhodným so Sauronom z Prvého veku, skôr sú len voľne prepojení, aby sa k rozprávaniu Hobita vytvoril "dojem hĺbky". S Tolkienovým rozhodnutím spojiť oba "svety" a spraviť zo Saurona hlavného antagonistu Pána prsteňov vyvstala potreba obe postavy zladiť a vysvetliť, kde sa Sauron nachádzal počas tisícročí od konca Prvého veku a jeho sídlením v Bilbovom Temnolese, čo sa z veľkej časti podarilo v Príbehu rokov. Sauron sa po páde svojho pána stal omnoho podstatnejšou postavou, ktorá pravdepodobne poháňala dianie počas celého Druhého a Tretieho veku. Zdroje http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/s/sauron.html http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Sauron http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Sauron